The Voice of The Host Club
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Haruhi kisses Mori! What happens? Read to find out what! HaruMori
1. Chapter 1

**My First OHSHC fan fic! Hope you like it! It's a Mori Haruhi!**

_Voice Of The Host Club_

"HARU-HHHIIII!" Tamaki was chasing after Haruhi while the twins were trying to get her to go on a date with them. She span around "What the hell do you want Tamaki-senpai?"

"I want to talk to you,Haruhi! And get you away from those **PERVERTED TWINS!"**

"Leave me alone, I'm feeling sick…"

"Kyoya call your hospital NOW! Devils go get Haruhi a soft pillow! Mori get some hot soup! Hunny you…. EAT CAKE! Let's go NOW!"

"Tamaki-senpai stop right now! I'm fine! I'll even kiss one of you to prove it!"

All of the Host Club members eyes started to glow (except Mori) and all ran up to Haruhi and yelled "PICK ME!"

Haruhi being the brilliant soul she is decided to pick…..Mori! He stood there like a rock not screaming making her headache worse. Mori stood out with his height and (cough) good looks.

Haruhi asked rather loudly "MORI-SENPAI HELP ME!"

Mori being the sweet guy he is picked her up like a bag of flour and set her down a good 20 feet away from the lovesick puppies and Kyoya who wanted to get a reaction from her.

"Mori I need to tell you a secret," Mori bent down to Haruhi's height and she kissed him, right there on his lips. Mori for one of the first times of his life was shocked.

"I'll tell you later," Haruhi smiled and walked down the streets leading to her house.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Haruhi stayed home because she had the most terrible case of laryngitis she ever had (the only case). Haruhi tried to talk but couldn't no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Haruhi still went to school because wasting her scholarship wasn't on her schedule. She wasn't going to talk no matter how hard the twins would try should would not let them know she turned down their help when she needed it.

"Haruhi! You wanna go out to eat?" Hikaru asked and Haruhi nodded quickly.

"Haruhi hasn't talked all day right Hikaru?" Kaoru laughed with his brother and then they stopped and stared at Haruhi.

"She didn't talk at all she must be….." Haruhi was scared they would realize her secret…but only for a moment "…**_POSSESSED!_**"

Haruhi wanted to laugh but couldn't or else they then would find out her secret. She then spotted Mori and waved with a bright smile.

Mori walked over and took her away from the twins and he moved away from Hunny. "Haruhi, Why did you kiss me?" he whispered so no one could hear.

Haruhi smiled but could do nothing more. Mori stared at her for a minute and that's when she started to blush.

"Haruhi, do you like me more than a friend?" he spoke so softly that Haruhi smiled a big goofy grin.

'Do I like Mori more than a friend? Sure I always notice him first and talk to him or try to but do I like Mori? Mori is kind, nice, tall, handsome… Woah when did I start to think Mori was handsome? I guess I should just give him my answer even though it'll disappoint him…'

"Mori…I…sure…that….I…Love…you…" She needed to tell him in not a nod but in an answer that was so short yet so meaningful. Haruhi spoke in a terrible voice but it sounded so beautiful to Mori those 7 words changed everything.

Mori bent down and ruffled her hair and kissed her ever so softly yet it meant so much. Even with the fan girls squealing it was wonderful. Then Mori said ever so softly that only she could hear "Forever and Ever even with laryngitis you are the Voice of Host Club."

_**THE END**_

_**How'd you like it? R&R PLZ! I personally don't care who ends up with Haruhi cause I luv them all! (squeal)**_


	2. 5 Years Later

**I decided that I needed a follow up to the Voice of Host Club! So here it is I hope you like it!**

_5 years later_

21 year old Haruhi entered her home and kicked off her shoes at the entrance. She was fulfilling her dream of becoming a lawyer at Ouran University. Haruhi was top of her class and also took a few business courses with the twins. Tamaki's grandmother passed away two years ago so he decided to go to France to stay with his mother for a while until 'She realized her heart belonged to him' as Tamaki stated as he left. The twins were ready to take over their mother's/father's businesses very soon. Kyoya was the heir to the Ootori fortune now and was going to be very rich. Hunny-senpai finally grew up! He was the twins height and so…sexy…!

Mori was married to Haruhi now and they were living together in a mansion. They had a lot of obstacles to deal with when he graduated and when the other members were trying to get Haruhi to fall in love with them. Hunny visited them weekly and he saw Mori every day still! She learned to call Mori, Takashi. This made him very happy. Haruhi decided she needed to go to the hospital but she would bring Takashi along.

She waited for an hour until he finally showed up. "You do realize I'm going to the hospital for a surgery because I have breast cancer!" She lied in a monotone voice.

"Liar. You would have told me." Takashi said in his usual voice.

"I need to go because I've been feeling ill for the past few months…"

"Ah,"

"We going?" She asked and he replied with a simple nod.

_Hospital_

"Your 5 months pregnant! Congratulations!" the doctor said.

"I was pregnant for 5 months and I didn't even realize? Wow I guess I was to busy being your wife and a lawyer…"

"……….." Takashi was so happy that he was going to be a father not that he showed it but he was. He hugged Haruhi and kissed her forehead. "I love you…." He spoke into her ear.

"I love you too Takashi…" She whispered clutching his chest. She was scared because she was worried that she might be a terrible mother or leaves her child and not on her own free will.

They went back to the mansion and she started crying "What if I'm a terrible mother? Or I die and you have to take care of the child all on your own? You're busy and I don't want to leave you ever!"

Her tears kept on coming and he whispered "You won't be a terrible mother… You never know about death but I know you Haruhi and you'll live through it…." Haruhi's tears stopped and she mumbled "Thank…Y-You…"

Takashi smiled and he went back to comforting his dear wife.

_4 Months Later_

"Push!" The doctor ordered as Haruhi was gripping Takashi's hand so tight his face was white.

"I'M TRYING FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M THE ONE GIVING BIRTH HERE!" Haruhi screamed gripping her husband's hand even tighter and from him came a yelp.

_Half An Hour Later_

"You guys want to see our baby?" Haruhi asked exhausted.

"Yea Haru-Chan we sure do!" Hunny smiled.

Tamaki cried "That should be my child!"

Kyoya sighed "We've all heard the story! She should've kissed you but she kissed Mori-senpai!"

Hikaru and Kaoru did a brotherly love scene "Oh is this how we were born? What a miracle!..." (Ten minutes more of that)

Takashi smiled "She's our beautiful baby girl! What should we name her Haruhi?"

"Sakura since she's born in the spring! She's just as beautiful too if not more so.."

Takashi nodded with a sly smile.

We're now one big happy family right? My love…" Takashi look all his energy to say that because he was in front of his friends who wanted to kill him for winning Haruhi and his hand still really hurt.

"Takashi I love you too!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"She should say that to me!" Tamaki whined.

"ME!" Hikaru stated.

"NO ME!" Kaoru yelled.

"I should only say it to the one I love which is Takashi!" Haruhi declared while the three boys bellowed "NNNNOOOOO!"

Takashi and Haruhi shared a small smile before turning back to their baby Sakura who was quietly sleeping in Haruhi's arms.

**THE END**

**Well there's the follow-up! I'll probably write another one if I'm bored and realize I didn't end this one well enough!**

**Furry**


End file.
